Battle of the Beasts: Just Sex Part Two
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Trina and Jade go head to head in a battle of the beasts the biggest sex off known to man I don't own Victorious
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the Beasts: Just Sex Part Two

Jade's POV

" Oh God Jade fuck me harder !" Tori my girlfriend of six months Screamed as I took her from behind with the strap on we just bought.

" God Vega as much as we fuck your still so tight" I say.

" Fuck Jade faster" Tori says

" Well if you insist" I say going faster and harder inside her.

" Uhhhhh ahhhhh oh my god Jade yes yes!" Tori Screamed as her orgasm hits.

Yes that's right me and Vega have been together 6 long months after admitting that we wanted to be together our relationship began and I have to tell you it hasn't been easy Tori puts up with alot of my bullshit Jealously, my random fits of rage , bitchyness, and she still loves me either Vega's heart is really that big or shes clinically insane either way it goes im helplessly in love with the girl. Oh yea and after months of frivolous fucking Cat and Trina got together and I still have nightmares after the time i walked in on those two fucking eachothers brains out on a sex swing God do the Vega Parents know that their daughter has all that freaky shit in her room I guess not because Mr Vega would have a heart attack and Mrs Vega would probably send Trina to a nunnery. Mrs Vega is still warming up to the fact that her daughters are muff divers but my parents kind of welcomed it seeing as Tori couldn't get me pregnant and ruin my career and all.

I stepped out of the room to get a glass of water when I ran into Trina.

" Wow Jade still cant make her hit a falsetto can you?" Trina says with a smirk

" Eat shit Trina" I say to the eldest Vega

" Im just saying I make Cat hit Mariah Carey notes all the time" Trina says

" Cat'svoice is already high pitched so of course she's going to hit Mariah Carey notes Trina" I said

" Well atleast she doesn't sound like a dying goat like Tori are you fucking her or trying to kill her Jade" Trina says with a smirk.

" Take it back Trina" I say

" Sorry Jade no can do Good night" Trina says going back into her room.

Ooooh I hated Trina the only reason I haven't kicked her ass was because Tori would kill me .

I got my water and headed back to Tori's room.

" Hey babe what took you so long?" Tori says

" I was talking to your sister whom I hate dearly" I say

" I wish you two would learn to get along already" Tori says

" I wish she would jump into a snake pit" I muttered

" What ?" Tori asked

" Nothing lets just got to bed baby" I say wrapping my arms around her.

" Oh god Trinnnnnaaaaa!" Cat Screamed.

" What the fuck she hasn't been in there 15 minutes and their already going at it" I say angrily

" You know how they are Jade let's just go to bed" Tori says

" Yes Yes Baby right there fuck Trina I love your tongue move it like that again!" Cat yelled

" Who the hell can sleep when Cat is screaming like a wild banshee" I say not realizing that Tori disappeared under the covers.

" Ride my face kitty!" Trina yelled

" Oh my god will they ever Holy fuck Vega" I say as i feel Tori's tongue swipe against my sensitive clit.

Tori maneuvers her Tongue all around my pussy until im as loud as Trina and Cat. Tori's magical tongue made me cum long and hard putting me fast to sleep.

" Good night Jade" Tori says wrapping her arms around me and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trina I dont know about this what if the tree house doesn't hold us?" Cat asked

" Kitty Baby it will dont worry " I say to her.

" But how do you know?" Cat asked

" Because Kitten I just know" I say not really wanting to tell her that I fucked in this very Tree House before with Luke Grayson in the 10th grade.

" Alright kitty clothes off" I say looking at my very sexy girlfriend

Cat stood up and in her most seductive fashion she started taking off her clothes piece by piece until she was standing in her pink Victoria Secret bra and pantie set. Cat was beyond sexy and I knew from the moment I met her that I wanted her but it took a little time because she was still in a relationship with that weirdo kid with the puppet.

" Like what you see babe?" Cat says running her hands over her body.

" I love what I see boo now come here beautiful" I say

She comes over to me sits on top of my lap kissing me fevorishly making me dizzy. I wrapped my arms around her deepening the kiss before flipping us with me on top kissing down her neck suckling at her pulsepoint making sure to leave a mark . I kiss down to her collarbone and on top of her small breasts before reaching behind her to unhook her bra and pulling it off I latch on to left nipple and massage the right making her moan I do that for a few minutes before switching to the right nipple giving it the same treatment.

" Fuck Trina i need you now" Cat moans

I guess we're skipping the four play today. I take the remaining article off of her body and spread her legs god Cat smells incredible I lean forward and take my first lick of her sweet flower.

" Mmmm uhhhh Trina" Cat says

I moved in licking and teasing her pussy making her squirm before going up to her clit flicking my tongue at the hidden pebble making it Come out of its hiding place I suckled it into my mouth still giving it flicks of my tongue.

" Uhuuuuhhh Mmmmm fuck Trina oh good so good baby" Cat moans out

I go lower sticking my tongue into her tight hole moving my tongue in and out of her making her hips buck up.

" Ride my tongue kitty I want you to cum into my mouth " I say

Cat began to ride my tongue as i moved it all around her pussy making my own pussy get wetter.

" Oh Trina im so close stick your tongue in me deeper" Cat says

I did as i was told and stuck my tongue in deeper as she bucked into my mouth I could feel her walls tighten making it hard for me to move my tongue inside her. A few more bucks of her hips and she was ready to blast off.

" Mmmmmm uhhhhhh Aaaaahhh oh God Trina im cumming!" Cat Screamed

" Fuck you taste so fucking good kitty" I say tasting that magnificent cum of hers on my tongue.

" I wanna taste you now come up here I want you to sit on my face" Cat says

I hurried up and stripped off my clothing before climbing up to Cat's face lowering my pussy into her mouth.

" Mmmm Cat" I moaned

Cat swirled her tongue around my pussy hitting every sweet spot I had it felt fucking amazing.

" Fuck Kitty just like that" I said

Cat stuck her tongue all the way into my tight hole and I started riding her face but I started to hear a noise but I was so close that I didn't pay it any mind I was riding Cat's face like a stallion and i could feel my walls tighten.

" Ahhhh uhhhhhh oh shit Fuck Cat" I moaned

One more flick of her tongue and I was blasting off but just as i was coming down the door to the tree house opened to reveal 3 screaming girls.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh what the fuck!" I Screamed

Cat looked up And screamed scrambling to get her clothes we ran out the tree house half naked and got into the car.

" Hahahaha hahahaha Good Job Trina " Tori says

" Hahahahahaha way to go you dumbass" Jade says laughing her ass off

" Shut up how was I supposed to know that children came to that tree house " I said

" Because its a tree house you idiot children go there to hang out or run away from their parents " Jade says

" Whatever im going up stairs dont bother me" I said

" Oh we wont " Tori says with a mischievous smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

" Aaaaahhh Oh Yes Vega fuck!" I Screamed as Tori fucked me against the shower wall.

" Wrap your leg around me so I can go deeper Jade" Tori says

" Uhnnn oh shit Tori!" I scream thanking god that no one was here or so I thought.

" Fuck Jade your so tight I can barely move" Tori says

" Ahhh doesn't matter Uhhhhhh Just fuck me!" I say

Tori went deeper pounding me into the wall with that strap on god I loved it when she got like this out of control and desperate to plesse me. Tori was hitting that spot making my pussy gush all over the dildo I was so close and Tori knew it so she sped up her movements.

" Holy Fuck Vega im gonna cum" I said

" Cum for me Jade" Tori said

And that was all it took for me fall over the edge and into orgasmic bliss I had cum so hard i was seeing stars Vega is an absolute beast. She slid out of me slowly and brought me to my feet.

" Wow Vega that was incredible" I say trying to catch my breath

" Glad you liked it honey" Tori says

" I know i would like to go to your room and return the favor" I say

" Oh yeah well you gotta catch me first" Tori says as she takes off running to her room.

Oh so she wants to play does she I take off running after her but seriously forgot how wet I was from the shower and slipped and fell in the hallway damn wooden floors.

"Hahahaha oh my god hahahaha you fell on your ass hahahaha oh man that's going to leave a mark hahahaha I wish I had my phone hahahaha" Trina says laughing her ass off.

" You are so dead Trina" I say running after the eldest Vega but she was too quick with shutting the door and I ran straight into it bumping my head on the door with a loud thud.

" Oooooowwww Son of A Bitch!" I Screamed

" Baby what's the matter ?" Tori says peaking out of her room

" I fell on my ass chasing after you now I've bumped my head running after Trina for laughing at me" I say rubbing my head.

" Hahahaha well that was smart of you Jade do you need a medic?" Tori asked

" Hush up Vega take me to your room you're going to rub my head and my ass" I said

" Alright you big baby" Tori says taking me to her room.

Dinner time came and we all went downstairs to eat what Cat and Trina prepared Trina is a raging cunt but an excellent cook.

" Dinner is served ladies eat up holy shit hahaha" Trina says looking at me

" Omg Jadey you look like a unicorn " Cat says

Tori looks down trying to contain her laughter.

" If anyone says another goddamn word about my forehead you'll all meet my scissors got it!" I said glaring at them all.

We had a peaceful dinner but the only thing i was thinking about was returning the favor to Vega from earlier. So after the dishes were done we all went to our respectable rooms and once we were inside I grabbed Tori by the waist and kissed her fevorishly stripping her of her clothing thank god she didnt bother to put on underwear or a bra . I threw her down on the bed and crawled on top her kissing her neck down to her collarbone and down to her breasts taking my hands and squeezing them rubbing my thumbs over her chocolate chip nipples making them hard.

" Mmmmm Jade" Tori says arching into my hands.

I take one of her nipples into my mouth and continued to rub the other making Tori moan I kept that up for a few minutes before switching to other. When im done with that I kiss down her chest and stomach down to her thighs. I spread her legs wide so that I could kiss inside her inner thigh leading me to her glistening pussy the smell was enough to hypnotize me Tori smelled really fucking good but she tasted even better. Once I took the first lick it felt like my brain exploded I was swirling and twirling my tongue all over her pussy causing Tori to moan out.

" Oh yes Jade so good so fucking good" Tori moans

I go up to her clit flicking and licking the little pebble and gently sucking making Tori squirm I continue to assault her clit and without warning i plunged three fingers inside of her.

" Oh god Jade" Tori moans

I dip my fingers in and out of her feeling the wetness from her sweet box soak my hand I keep pumping as sucked on her clit.

" Fuck Jade faster" She says

I go faster giving Tori what she wants I can feel the splashes of her nectar hit my hand Tori was close so I gave a few more flicks of my tongue and I pumped super fast making Tori squirt all over me.

" Holy Fuck Jade that was intense" Tori says catching her breath.

" Glad you enjoyed it Vega" I say licking my fingers clean of her juices.

" Time for bed Jade " She says grabbing me and kissing me so she could taste herself on my tongue.

I climbed under the blanket wrapping my arms around her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Trina's POV

" Yes Cat that's right baby fuck that pretty pussy of yours for me" I moan out as I watch my girlfriend fuck herself senseless with a dildo on my webcam since she's away visiting family.

" Ahhh Trina fuck I wish you were here fucking me right now" Cat moaned out

" Ahhh uhhhh me too babe" I say placing the Vibrator on my throbbing clit.

" Trina put your legs on your desk and spread them I wanna see you play with the Vibrator " Cat says.

I do as im told and put my legs on the desk spreading them so Cat can see my glistening pussy as I played with my Vibrator.

" God I cant wait to get back so I can eat you out " Cat says speeding up her movements with the dildo

" Ahhh Fuck me too babe I want you here so we can 69 it or you can turn my face into your personal pony" I said

" Oh Fuck Trina im so close baby " Cat moans

" Oh Shit me too cum with me Kitty" I moan out

And right before I could blast off my door opened to reveal a shocked and mortified looking Jade.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh oh god my eyes!" Jade Screamed

" What the fuck Jade get the hell out of here " i said

" I think im going to be sick" Jade says

On Cat's end

" Cat mom said come and woah " Frankie Cat's older brother says

" Omg Frankie get out" Cat says

" What are you doing in here Cat is that Trina? God she has great tits " Frankie says

" Frankie get the hell out of here now" Cat says turning to see a horrified Trina

" Oh Honey im so sorry Frankie didn't mean it well he did but he's gone now" Cat says

" God I have never been so humiliated in my life" I said

" Hey Mija I just wanted to let you know Dios Mio Trina what the hell?" My Dad says shielding his eyes away from his naked daughter.

" Oh God Dad" I said grabbing my robe and putting it on

" Dad I can explain " I said

" No need im going to work now good night Trina"Dad says

What in the actual fuck just happened god this night couldnt get any worse.

I decided to turn my computer off and go downstairs where mom and Tori are setting the table and Jade's sitting on the couch watching Deadly Women.

" Hey Treen you came just in time for dinner mom made pasta" Tori says

" Sounds good" I said

" Trina I need to talk to you " My mom says as she walks in from the garage

" Sure mom what about?" I asked

" Your father told me about what happened Trina I know things are hard and your trying to discover what your talent truly is but doing Internet porn is filthy sweetheart" Mom says earning a gasp from Tori and uncontrollable laughter from Jade.

" Mom I wasn't doing Internet porn !" I yelled

" Well why else would you be naked in front of your computer with your webcam on?" My mom asked.

" I was on Skype with Cat" I said facing away from my mom

" Wow it isnt enough that you two have sex every chance you get and dont give me that look Katrina I know my daughters have very strong sexual appetites you get it from me."Mom Says

" Mom!" I said looking at Tori who was beet red.

" Im serious girls your father still thinks you're little girls and is very unaware of your activities and I want it to stay that way and as for you two no more throwing your toys just anywhere your Vibrator almost blew up my washing machine " Mom said

" Sorry mom" Tori says

" Sorry Mrs Vega " Jade says

" I know i gave you two a hard time at first about being lesbians and Bi sexuals because how I was raised but I had to think back to all of the shit i did at your age and since you can't get pregnant that's a definite plus but still and all you guys need to be a little more respectful meaning no sex when me and your father are here." Mom says

" That's fine since you guys are practically never here but while you're here ill refrain from all sexual activities mom" I said.

" Thank you Tori ? Jade?" Mom said

" Sure thing mom" Tori says

" Ok we will Mrs Vega " Jade says

" Well thats settled eat your dinner girls Ill see you all later" Mom says

" Where are you going Mom?" Tori asked

" Ryan broke up with Gale again so me and the girls are taking her out to cheer her up" Mom says

" Ok mom have fun with the miserable wives of Hollywood " I said

Mom blew us a kiss as she walks out of the front door.

" So did you two have your fingers crossed too I know I did" I said

" Trina let's just respect our mother's wishes and not have sex while there here" Tori says

" They have sex while we're here " i said

" No shit its their house Trina " Jade says

" Well dad would have never came in if it wasn't for Jade busting in" I said

" I had to ask you a question but I didn't expect to be blinded and I damn sure didn't know your dad was going to run in after I ran out" Jade says

" Whatever but what did you need to ask me?" I asked

" It's kind of personal Treen" Jade says earning her a bewildered look from Tori.

" Ooooh ok well Tori if you'll excuse us for a moment im going to talk to Jade upstairs come on Jade " I say grabbing Jade's hand and leading her upstairs.

" So what is it?" I asked

" You remember that lube we bought from Sinjin?" Jade asked

" Yea I said dont use it because it smelled weird" I said

" Well Tori accidentally grabbed it while she was playing in the bat cave now ive got a gnarly rash on my ass" Jade says

" Jesus so that's why I haven't heard any sex sounds coming from Tori's room lately you haven't told her?" I asked

" No because you know how Tori is she'll freak out and probably yell at us for even going to Sinjin in the first place but do you still have that cream from when you got hives and a rash from that edible lotion?" Jade asked

" Yea I do come on its in my room" I said

Downstairs

Tori had just gotten done with the dishes and she couldn't help but wonder why it was taking Jade so long upstairs lately Jade has been reluctant to have sex with her and it wasn't like her to deny Tori the opportunity to pleasure her. At first she brushed it off but its been a week and she was beyond horny and she wanted her girlfriend.

She was about to head up the stairs when she heard her girlfriend say or yell more like.

" Oh God Trina thats really cold" Jade says

" Yea but itll start soothing your ass in a minute" I said

" Ok do I have to put it between the cheeks too?" Jade asked.

" Yea it wont irritate you just dont put it near your hole" I said

What the fuck ? Tori thought to herself she couldn't believe what she was hearing she wanted so much to believe that Jade wasnt cheating on her with her sister she knew they had that stupid rivalry thing but since she wasn't getting any her mind was starting to play tricks on her.

" Ahhh Trina stop it burns" Jade says

The was the final straw Tori ran up the stairs and into Trina's Room.

" What the fuck!" Tori says getting a funny look from Trina

" Tori what are you doing?" I asked

" Where's Jade Trina? " Tori asked angrily,

" She's in the bathroom Tori why are you so mad ?" i asked

" Jade get your ass out here now" Tori says

" Babe what the hell is wrong with you?" Jade says not realizing she had just come out of the bathroom in her lacy boy shorts.

" Why the hell are you in your underwear in my sister's room explain now!" Tori says

" Tori it's not what you think " Jade says

" I dont know what to think Jade we haven't had sex in a week and now I catch you half naked in my sister's room Jade" Tori says

" Tori look Jade just asked me to help her with something that's it" I said

" Oh really looks like you helped yourself to my girlfriend " Tori says

" Are you serious how the hell could you say that I would never sleep with Jade even though she is hot" I say

" Not Helping Trina!" Jade says

" You have 5 seconds to explain this" Tori says

" She has a rash on her ass Tori" I said

" Trina!" Jade yelled

" Look ive seen angry Tori and it's not pretty" I said

" You have a rash? from what honey?" Tori asked

" Remember about a week ago when we played secret cave well you grabbed the wrong lube you grabbed the one I bought from Sinjin and It gave me a rash and since Trina had the cream that gets rid of this sort of thing I asked her for it im so sorry babe I knew i should have told you but I didn't want you to feel bad." Jade says

" Oh god guys im so sorry I accused you guys of messing around its just that Jade and I hadn't had sex I just didn't know what to think and as for you buying lube from Sinjin never let that happen again and im sorry again Trina" Tori said apologetically

" No prob baby sis" I say hugging my sister.

" Come on honey lets go rub more cream on your bum" Tori says taking Jade in her room

Ring Ring Ring: Incoming Call Kitty Cat

" Hey Baby" I said.

" Hey beautiful how are you im sorry about earlier" Cat says

" No problem hun its been a crazy night" I said

" So do you want to pick up where we left off?" Cat asked wiggling her eyebrows

" Actually babe lets just talk " I said

" That would be great honey" Cat said

And that's what we did for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

Thank God that awful rash is gone now im ready to jump Vega like a kangaroo but she's been M.I.A lately she's starring in one of Sikowitz's plays and it's been keeping her busy so that means Jade no get none which sucks ass major because I really need it right now. So I'm just sitting all alone in her room when Trina walks in.

" Hey Gothika what ya up to ?' Trina asked

" Not much what are you doing shouldn't you be off banging Cat ?" I asked

" I wish she's in that Sikowitz play with Tori " Trina says

" Damn Sikowitz always coming up with random play at the wrong time " I said

" Right but anywho they just opened up that new sex shop on Sunset called The Playhouse wanna go?" Trina asked

" Sure it's not like I have anything better to do" I said standing up and following Trina downstairs to her car and getting in.

The ride to Sunset Blvd wasn't long we talked about different things to past the time.

" So you and Cat are getting pretty serious huh?" I asked

" Yea I mean we're not talking vows and white dresses yet but we love eachother very much and we're enjoying ourselves" Trina says

" That's good im glad you and Cat are together Trina you two Balance eachother out in your own weird kind of way but it's nice to see you two happy for a change" I said

" Why thank you Jade I'm glad that you and Tori decided to be together because all of that damn tension between you two was killing me softly" Trina says

" I know right that's how I know that Tori could be Mrs West someday no matter what I did or said to Tori she gave it right back to me and she still does Tori doesn't roll over and let me get away with shit like Beck did out of the sake of not arguing she tells me when im wrong and she knows how to put me in my place that's why I love her the way i do" I said

" Awww that was so sweet that I almost feel like im not going to throw up God Jade Tori has turned you into a sap haha" Trina says

" Trina just because im starting to like you doesn't mean I won't still stab you with my scissors " I said

" Ok Ok gosh calm down I was only kidding " Trina says.

"I still got it " I thought to myself as we pulled up to the big building , parked, and got out of the car.

" This place is fucking huge" Trina says

" I know let's go in and see what kind of gizmos and gadgets they have." I said

When we walked in we couldn't believe our eyes this place had everything known to man.

" Hello Ladies I'm Carmen welcome to The Playhouse would you ladies like a tour of our store?" Carmen asked.

" Ummm yes we would" Trina says lost in all the sexyness in front of us.

I had to admit Carmen was fucking hot she had tan skin like Tori's and shoulder length brunette hair,dimples, about 5'5, big boobs, and an amazing ass but don't get me wrong I would never cheat on Tori and Trina would never cheat on Cat but we're both far from blind and this girl was totally eye sex.

" Oh ladies I forgot to tell you we have a new virtual reality headset its perfect for masturbation what you do is put on the headset and scan a picture of your partner and it will put you in sexual situations." Carmen says

" Wow that's pretty neat can you show us ?" Trina asked

" Sure right this way" Carmen says

After the demonstration I felt like I had cheated on Tori because Carmen scanned her picture just to give us an idea of how it worked I was definitely going to need a clean pair of undies but after the simulation was over Trina and I walked out of the store with two sets of the virtual headsets best 200 bucks I'd ever spent.

We arrived at the Vega residence around 4:00 and we raced upstairs to play with our new toys. I went straight to Vega's room and shut the door so I can relieve some serious tension. I found the sexiest picture of Tori in my phone of her in blue lingerie and uploaded it to the virtual headset after it was done I got to work stripping out of my clothing and undergarments and getting under the blankets and turning on my Vibrator and then i was off.

1 hour later

" Tori im telling you this play is weird " Cat says

" What do you expect Cat our teacher is a quack" Tori says climbing up the stairs

" I wonder what Jade and Trina are up to?" Cat asked.

But she spoke too soon because as the girls reached the top of the stairs they could hear the sounds of pleasure coming from each room.

" Oh god yes Cat yes ! " Trina says

" Fuck Tori oh God!" Jade says

" What the hell !" Tori and Cat said in unison.

When Tori walked up to her door she could still her the moans of pleasure coming from Jade but when she opened the door the sight in front of her puzzled her.

" Oh Yes Tori yes fuck im cumming!" Jade Screamed

" Jade what in the blue fuck are you doing?" Tori asked

Jade's POV

" Tori ummm I can explain this I really can " I said

" Yes Jade explain to me why Robocop is jacking off in my bed" Tori says

" Well Trina and I went to that new sex shop on Sunset and we bought virtual reality headsets and if you scan a picture it can make them virtually real for sex purposes." I said

" So you're having virtual sex with me?" Tori asked

" Yea" I said

" Wow Jade you've done some crazy shit in our relationship before but this takes the cake " Tori says

" Well what do you expect me to do Tori since you started this play we haven't had any alone time I do have needs you know" I say

" Jade im sorry this play is just so demanding I wish I was here with you too but until the play is over it'll be like this but only for a little while" Tori says

I nodded my head and we talked for a while before we fell asleep or so I thought.

" Virtual reality huh let's see " Tori says

" Good night Jade Sweet and Sexy Dreams All my love Carmen" The virtual girl said

" JADELYN AUGUST ELIZABETH WEST WHO THE HELL IS CARMEN!" Tori Screamed.

I guess I wont be using that headset for awhile .


	6. Chapter 6

After Jade's royal screw up with the headset Cat and Tori confiscated them and made us take them to The Playhouse so they could meet Carmen in person but thank god she wasnt in because she had the flu that still didn't satisfy them. Cat has a tight lid on the cookie Jar and I haven't gotten laid in over two weeks and I was so wound up I was going crazy.

" Hey Treen have you seen my" Tori was trying to get out

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I Screamed glaring at her like a manic

" God Trina I was just going to ask if you've seen my mascara " Tori says

" No I haven't now run along and go play with that idiot girlfriend of yours" I said

" Hey im not an idiot slightly demented but not an idiot what's up your ass?" Jade asked

" Nothing is up my ass that's the point and you know why nothing is up my ass because your dumbass can't delete a fucking cache file and now Cat won't have sex with me because of that girl Carmen who I wasn't even interested in!" I yelled

" Are you done?" Jade asked

" Yea I think so" i said calming down

" Well let me start by saying you're a fucking idiot Trina thats not the reason she's not having sex with you ya moron she has a kidney infection from drinking too much soda and Carmen is so two weeks ago they've been over that for quite some time now because Tori and I are back to our regularly scheduled fucking program and I'm talking nasty, filthy, dirty, unforgettable sex Trina the stuff that porn is made of but yea you and Cat need some serious communication pal" Jade says

" Jade let's go sweetheart we don't want to miss the movie later Trina" Tori says heading out the door

" Coming Honey bye Treen " Jade says with a smirk

" Bye you evil bitch" I thought to myself

Later on that night

" Baby how come you just didn't tell me you had a kidney infection?" I asked

" Because babe you're always on my case about drinking too many sodas" Cat says

" So your not mad about the whole headset Carmen thing?" I asked

" Nope I never was you know why because I trust you I know you have eyes Trina but I also know you would never hurt me" Cat says

" You're right about that I would never hurt you kitty but why were you so hard on me at The Play House ?" I asked

" Just because I know you won't cheat on me Trina doesnt mean that girls wont try to tempt you I say the picture of Carmen on the employee wall and even I have to admit she's fucking hot but I didn't go all crazy like Tori did over Jade because no matter how much a girl flirts with you she'll never have what I already possess" Cat says

" And what's that?" I asked

" Your heart silly" Cat says with a giggle

" I love you kitten " I said

" I love you too " Cat says

" So how long do you have to take these pills?" I asked

" 3 more days then im all yours but since there's nothing wrong with you let's have a little fun what do you say" Cat says

" Get the Toy box kitty" I said

An hour later.

" Ahhh Fuck Kitty yes fuck me harder!" I yelled as Cat fucked me with our dick on a stick as she likes to call it because Its a dildo screwed on to a plastic staff.

" Cum for me Trina " Cat says before leaning down and sucking my nipples

" Shit Cat Just a little more" I said

Cat sped up her movements moving in and out of me like a Jack hammer.

" Fucccckkkk Im Cumming Caaaaatttt!" I Screamed as my release hit

" Feel better baby" Cat says

" Much"


	7. Chapter 7

" Vega are you sure this is safe ?" I asked as we put the final hook in that was connected to the ceiling

" Yea Trina and Cat said it's totally safe we just have to be careful of how much weight we put on it" Tori says

You're probably wondering what we're talking about huh well Trina convinced Tori to buy a sex swing I was completely leary on the idea at first but once we set it up I was totally on board.

" Alright Babe ready?" Tori asked

" As I'll ever be" I said

I climbed in first and it felt pretty sturdy.

" Come on Vega get your sexy ass up here" I said

" Alright here I come" Tori says

Once we were both on the swing we started our make out session fighting eachothers tongue for dominance and of course I won. Tori lined her pussy up with mine and began to rock into me as we continued to kiss fevorishly I started to hear a creaking sound but I was so wrapped up in Tori and how good she was making me feel that I ignored it. Tori looked into my eyes as she rode me into ecstasy but the creaking sound kept getting louder.

" Tori Baby do you hear that?" I asked

" Hear what honey?" She asked

The creak turned into a breaking sound and the next thing we knew we were falling and taking the ceiling with us.

" Tori !" I Screamed

" Holy shit Jade there's a fucking hole in the ceiling " Tori says

" No shit sherlock how the fuck are we supposed to explain this your parents are coming home in 3 days" I said

" Fuck we gotta call Trina she might know what to do " Tori says

30 minutes Later

" What the hell we're you guys trying to do build a fucking sky light?" Trina asked

" No it was that god damn sex swing you convinced Tori into getting" I said

" So I take it you idiots assembled this yourselves instead of leaving it to the professionals?" She asked

We both nodded yes.

" Oh this is too rich" Trina says taking out her cell phone and taking a picture

" Trina what the hell are you doing?" Tori asked

" taking a pic for Cat this juice is just too good to keep to myself " Trina says

" Trina we dont have time for this shit mom and dad are going to be home in a couple of days and if they see the fucking ceiling caved in they're going to kill me" Tori says

" Alright Alright I'll call my friend Rick he specializes in this sorta thing" Trina says

"And how do you know this Rick ?" I asked

" Let's just say this isn't the first time the ceiling has caved in" Trina says

Rick arrived an hour later to fix the ceiling and the cost of of it all almost made me faint but thank god my parents are loaded and keep a good amount of money in my bank account.

Two days later :

" Tori I hope you learned a good lesson from this" I said

" Never assemble sex swings by ourselves?" She asked

" No never listen to Trina about sex toys...ever" I said

" True but cut her some slack Jade she did get that rick guy to fix the ceiling before mom and dad got home" Tori says

" Right she did so I guess I can't be too mad at her but umm why don't we pick up where we left off" I said in a sultry tone

" I love the way you think but we have to be quiet mom and dad are here" Tori says

" Grab the pillow" I said

I disappear under the covers and spread her legs wide and dove in licking at her sweet flower hearing Tori's muffled moans through the pillow. I was just about to suck in her clit when I heard a bang and then a crash. I pulled the blanket from over my head and looked at wide eyed Tori.

" What the fuck was that?" I asked.

" I have no idea but it sounded like it came from my parents room" she says

We hurried and through on some clothes and ran out of the room to see Trina laughing hysterically and Mrs. Vega standing in her robe.

" Mom what happened?" Tori asked

Mrs. Vega only face palmed and pointed to a now present Mr Vega who was covered in debris and wrapped in a sex swing.

Tori's eyes went wide and I burst into fits of laughter along with Trina.

" Trina do you still have the number for that Ricky guy ?" Mr Vega asked

We all laughed hysterically poor Rick twice in two days I have a feeling it wont be his last.


	8. Chapter 8

Trina's Pov

After the whole caving in the ceiling and calling Rick to fix it twice fiasco sex swings were officially banned from the house. I was really sad when I had to take my old friend down there were alot of freaky memories attached to that swing but Cat reassured me that when we moved in together we could put it back up. Mom and Dad are getting ready to leave for San Francisco for 2 weeks something about a much needed vacation truth is they want to fuck just as bad as we do after the ceiling fell for the second time Mom grounded Tori and I so that meant no Jade or Cat for two weeks. I don't see why we had to get punished for our parents being idiots because we didn't exactly tell them about Tori and Jade busting the ceiling two days before they did. It's been a long two sexless weeks and Im starting to get that itch that only Cat can scratch. And poor Tori if she doesn't get her Jade fix soon she'll probably flip out and have a psychotic mental break.

 **"** Now girls remember what we said no sex in the house at all or we'll extend your punishment" Papi said to Tori and I

" We mean it you two no sex" Mom says

We nodded our heads in agreement knowing good and well soon as they're out of the driveway we're going to call Cat and Jade over.

"Alright girls we love you both and we'll see you in two weeks" Our father said as he grabbed mom's hand and walked out of the door.

We watched as they pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street and that's when we heard a thud.

" What the hell was that ?" I asked Tori who had a scared look on her face."

And when we looked over to the staircase the source or should I say sources came marching down the stairs.

" God I thought they'd never leave are you ok now Cat?" Jade asked

" Yea my ass broke my fall" Cat says making Jade laugh

" How the hell did you two get in?" I asked

" The same way I always get in Tori's window only this time I had a tag a long" Jade says wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and kissing her cheek

" Guys our parents dont want us having sex in the house" Tori says

" Oh then maybe that's why there were surveillance cameras around here" Jade says

" Surveillance Cameras!?" Tori and I yelled

" Yea your parents were trying to catch you two fucking which is so wrong on so many levels" Jade says

" Fuck now we really cant have sex now" I said in frustration

" Did you not hear me I said there were surveillance cameras" Jade says

" What did you do to the cameras Jade ?" Tori asked

" She pulled the Master plug" Cat says

" Are you mad Vega ?" Jade asked

" No im horny lets go Jade" Tori said grabbing Jade's hand and leading her upstairs.

Cat grabbed my hand and lead me up to my room slamming the door behind us . Cat threw me on the bed and started snatching off my clothes like she was possessed by a crazy sex demon or something nothing about this said nice and innocent Cat was beyond turned on and she was about to make me her victim. Once Cat got me completely nude she latched onto one of my nipples suckling and flicking the hardened nub.

" Ahhhh uhhh shit fuck Kitty" I moaned

Cat attacked my breasts switching from right to left they were good and siated with her saliva. Cat's wrath didnt stop there she dropped her jeans revealing a 10 inch dildo complete with harness boy was I going to get it now. She spread my legs lining herself up at my entrance and without warning rammed the rubber phallus inside of me.

" Oh fucking shit Cat!" I screamed as Cat began to fuck my brains out.

The Normally sweet girl fucked me in every position known to man. I lost track of the of the multiple orgasms she gave me but I kept getting the feeling that something wasnt right. After my fifth or sixth orgasm I heard a loud bang and someone running up the stairs the next thing I heard was screaming.

" Oh my God what the hell?!" Tori screamed

" Fuck Tori pull the plug out of my ass!" Jade screamed

My heart jumped out of my chest when my door opened and what seemed like the whole LAPD was standing there drawing down on us . Tori and Jade pushed past them jumping into my bed wrapped up in bed sheets.

" We Have a message from Lieutenant Vega" The officer said pulling out a tablet and pressing play for us to view the video message.

" Hello Girls if you're hearing this message this means Jade unplugged the master cords to our surveillance system but what you all failed to realize is that the system was hooked up to an alarm that automatically sends a signal to the Lapd the cameras were never hooked up to the inside of the house but the outside hahahaha but nice try girls and by the way Trina and Tori you're grounded bye love you girls" Dad says as the video ended.

" Nice going Jade" I said

" How the hell was I supposed know that the cameras were only outside" Jade says

" I feel really exposed right now" Tori says looking at the officers making Jade go off.

" Alright officers show is over get the fuck out here!" Jade screamed making them all scatter down the stairs.

" Jade youre not supposed to talk to the cops like that they could arrest you" Cat says

" They'll bring her back" Trina says

" Well we're grounded again" Tori says

" Yea but our parents won't be home for two weeks" I said with a smirk

" Well you know what that means Vega find the butt plug we're going to finish what we started" Jade says walking out of the room with Tori following suit.

" Cat Im going to ride you like a bull" I said pushing her back and straddling her.

We might be grounded but for the next two weeks we were free to fuck our girlfriends as much as we wanted Thank You Jade.


End file.
